The Curse of the Orange Juice
by Ice Climbers Nano and Popa
Summary: Our first try at a humor fic. What starts out as a normal day turns into insanity. Can Mr.G&W, Ness, the Ice Climbers, and Yoshi stop the madness? Back from the dead!
1. The Curse Has Begun.........

Disclaimer: We don't own any SSBM characters. Nintendo owns everything.  
  
Inspired by - Aynaki Hayami, M2 the Mewtwo Guru, and Link and Comet.  
  
A/N: Warning - This fic is supposed to be humorous. To those who like serious fics, we suggest you turn back now. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. On with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Where's the orange juice?" Princess Toadstool explored the kitchen. "I could've sworn we had some."  
  
Just then, Marth entered the kitchen. He took a seat, and then glanced around. "Marth, did you see the orange juice?"  
  
"Nani?" He questioned, "Orange juice?"  
  
The princess sighed. "Never mind. Forget it." With that, she exited the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Beep click?" Mr. Game and Watch asked Young Link.  
  
"What?" The little Hylian looked confused. "Can anyone understand this thing?"  
  
"I think he asked you what your taunt is." Yoshi replied. Young Link blinked. "Oh! Well, I do this."  
  
Young Link took a carton of orange juice from nowhere and drank the whole thing. Yoshi laughed.  
  
"You do that with Lon Lon Milk, stupid!"  
  
"What did I taunt with?"  
  
"Orange juice!" Yoshi pointed at the carton. "You taunted with pulp orange juice!!"  
  
Mr. Game and Watch was befuddled. "...Buzz?"  
  
Young Link shouted, "Oh, no! Where'd my Lon Lon Milk go?!" He ran away, screaming, "CURSE OF THE ORANGE JUICE!!!!"  
  
Yoshi and Mr. Game and Watch stared in puzzlement. "Did he say, 'CURSE OF THE ORANGE JUICE'?"  
  
"Blip."  
  
"Awww, nuts."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"CURSE OF THE ORANGE JUICE!!!"  
  
"Huh?" The Ice Climbers turned around to see Young Link running and screaming. They inquired, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"Just like he said, 'CURSE OF THE ORANGE JUICE'." Ness replied, "I don't understand it, but that's the reason."  
  
"So what's the 'Curse of the Orange Juice'?" The Ice Climbers snickered.  
  
"I have a theory that it has to do with orange juice -"  
  
"We already knew THAT, Einstein." Nana and Popo interrupted.  
  
"I didn't finish! Anyway, I think orange juice has a curse of hyperactivity."  
  
"Like a sugar rush?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The three turned to Young Link, who was singing 'I'm a Little Teapot' at the top of his lungs.  
  
"...He's scaring me."  
  
"...He's scarier than Giga Bowser in a --"  
  
"We get the point. He's scary. Can we go somewhere else now?"  
  
"Anywhere than here."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
So, you made it to the bottom of the fic. Remember, we are NOT responsible for your loss of sanity. Did you like it? Dislike it? In any case, please review...Flames are not accepted. 


	2. .........The Curse Spreads.........

Disclaimer: We don't own any SSBM characters. Nintendo owns everything...  
  
Inspired by - Aynaki Hayami, M2 the Mewtwo Guru, and Link and Comet.  
  
A/N: Warning - This fic is supposed to be humorous. To those who like serious fics, we suggest you turn back now. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. On with the fic!  
  
AA/N: Notice - Aynaki Hayami's birthday is in a few days. Happy Birthday, Aynaki!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, where could the orange juice be?" Princess Toadstool wondered, "Maybe I should just go to the super market and get more."  
  
Little did she know that the orange juice brought a curse, and the curse was already starting to spread.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the kitchen, Marth searched the fridge. Suddenly, he found.........  
  
"Orange juice?" Marth studied the carton, shrugged, and chugged the whole thing. This was not very smart.........  
  
"Whoo-hoo! I CAN FLY!!! WHEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Just as we said, that was not very smart. The prince ran around, flapping his arms wildly.  
  
"HEY, EVERYONE, LOOK AT ME!! I'M FLYING!!!!"  
  
As he said this, he ran past Samus. Samus, however, was only slightly amused. "What happened to him?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the Training Room, something else was happening.  
  
"Pika pi? Pikachu?" Pikachu sniffed at a carton. "Chu pikachu!" The electric Pokémon exclaimed.  
  
"Pichu piii...chu?" Pichu hit the carton with a paw. It shook its head. "Pi pichu chu pi."  
  
From the other side of the room, Mewtwo snorted. "Idiots. That's just a carton of orange juice. It isn't alive, and it definitely is not a Pokémon."  
  
The two rodents looked at each other, and then gazed back at the orange juice.  
  
"Pikaaaa.........Pi pikachu?"  
  
"No, it isn't like ketchup, fool."  
  
Pichu examined the carton before biting it. A bit of orange juice leaked from the holes. The little electric mouse licked its lips.  
  
"Pichuuuu!!!"  
  
"Pika? Chu! Chu pikachu!!"  
  
Pikachu licked some of the orange juice and licked its lips, just like Pichu did.  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"I told you it was orange juice."  
  
Before long, Pichu started barking and doing back flips. Pikachu tried to spin a web. Mewtwo just watched in amusement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
However, something strange was about to happen on Final Destination. Zelda was battling against Giga Bowser when, out of nowhere, a carton of orange juice appeared.  
  
"This isn't an item." Zelda picked it up and threw the orange juice at Giga Bowser, shouting, "Maybe this will do some damage!"  
  
Giga Bowser caught the carton in his mouth...and swallowed it. That's right, he swallowed it. Yes, carton and all. Unexpectedly, the big creature jumped around the arena.  
  
"Look at me! I'm a pretty little butterfly! La la la la..." Soon, he fell off, giving Zelda a new record for event 51.  
  
Zelda just stood there and blinked. "...What just happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So,...you made it to the bottom. We can't promise that you still have your sanity. Do not sue us if your sanity is lost. After all, you chose to read this. In any case, please review. Tell us if you liked it or not. BUT,...Flames are NOT accepted. Until the next chapter,...bye.  
  
Nano: "Mwahahahaha!" Popa: "...Nano, you're scaring the readers." 


	3. .........The Curse Engulfs.........

Disclaimer: We don't own any SSBM characters; we only own mallets. Nintendo owns everything and everyone...  
  
Inspired by - Aynaki Hayami, M2 the Mewtwo Guru, and Link and Comet.  
  
A/N: Warning - This fic is supposed to be humorous. To those who like serious fics, we suggest you turn back now. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. On with the fic!  
  
AA/N: Notice - Today is Aynaki Hayami's birthday! Happy Birthday, Aynaki!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the arcade room, a voice was heard.  
  
"Hah! I beat you again, Fox!!" Kirby shouted, "Now, where's my money?"  
  
Fox gave Kirby his money while Falco smirked. "The leader of Star Fox lost a match in SSBM to a puffball. How amusing."  
  
"Shut up, Falco." Fox snarled, "It's harder than it looks."  
  
Kirby yawned. "Falco, I challenge you to a match in SSBM."  
  
"Sure." Falco glanced back at Fox. "This will be easy."  
  
"Fat chance, birdie. If I can beat Fox, I can beat you, too."  
  
Before they could begin, a pink, round figure rolled into the room. It was none other than Jigglypuff! And she was carrying...Orange juice!  
  
"Jiggly!" It said, "Jigglypuff puff jig!!"  
  
"No thanks, Jigglypuff. I don't like orange juice." Kirby stated, "Besides, we were about to fight."  
  
Jigglypuff handed the carton to Falco. The falcon snatched it greedily and chugged.  
  
"Hey, Falco, I want some, too! Don't drink it all!" Fox made a grab for the carton and drank.  
  
Kirby laughed, "You're fighting over orange juice! Ha ha ha ha!!! Come on, Falco, you still owe me a match."  
  
Almost immediately, the bird began to leap around gracefully. Fox screamed bloody murder and ran away.  
  
"Falco, are you okay?" Kirby asked, "You're acting like a ballet dancer!"  
  
"That's because I am one!" Falco snapped, "Don't disturb my practicing! I want to be the best dancer of all..."  
  
The two puffballs watched Falco skip from the room. Kirby turned to Jigglypuff.  
  
"I'm just as confused as you are."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Elsewhere, two swordsmen were chatting amongst themselves. Roy started a new topic by asking Link about his adventures.  
  
"Well, I mostly saved Princess Zelda and defeated Ganondorf. What about you?"  
  
Roy opened his mouth to reply, but Fox ran by, screaming his head off. There was a long, uncomfortable silence. After awhile, Roy decided to break the tension.  
  
"Was that Fox?"  
  
"I don't know. The Fox I know doesn't scream bloody murder for no reason."  
  
"...Wanna put a spider in Peach's bed again?"  
  
"Nah. Let's go get something to eat."  
  
Not long after those words left Link's lips, Marth ran from the direction of the kitchen.  
  
"LOOK AT ME!!! I'M FLYING!!!! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Roy turned to Link. "You were saying...?"  
  
"Shut up, Roy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
At Final Destination, a battle was taking place. Bowser was against the Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Ganondorf watched from the audience.  
  
"Ready...GO!"  
  
Right after the battle started, a carton of orange juice appeared. Bowser took no notice, as he jumped away from the hands' clap attack. When both hands hit each other, the carton exploded, covering them in orange juice.  
  
"What is this? Stop the fight!" Master Hand ordered.  
  
Crazy Hand went into a spasm...and stopped. He no longer twitched. Perhaps the orange juice reversed his craziness? However, the Master Hand collapsed on the platform.  
  
"Seizure attack!" Master Hand screamed, "Aaaah!! H-help!"  
  
"The heck?" Bowser moved away from the hand. "What's going on?"  
  
The King of Koopas looked to Ganondorf. The Gerudo shrugged.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
At grocery store, Princess Toadstool was searching for orange juice.  
  
"Excuse me, where's the orange juice?"  
  
"Orange juice? What are you talking about? We've been out of orange juice for a year, lady!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, you made it to the bottom...again. We cannot assure you that you are still sane. Do not sue us if you lost your sanity. After all, you still chose to read this. We are not responsible for your sanity; you are. In any case, please review. Tell us if you liked it or not. BUT,...Flames are NOT accepted. 


	4. .........The Curse Continues.........

Disclaimer: We don't own any SSBM characters; we only own our mallets. Nintendo owns everything and everyone...  
  
Inspired by - Aynaki Hayami, M2 the Mewtwo Guru, and Link and Comet.  
  
A/N: Warning - This fic is supposed to be humorous. To those who like serious fics, we suggest you turn back now. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. On with the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean?! You can't be out of orange juice...at least, not for a whole year!!!"  
  
"Sorry, lady. Like I said before, we are completely out of stock."  
  
"Well,...when are you going to get some?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"What?!?! What do you mean, 'Not at all'?!"  
  
"Lady, the whole universe is out of orange juice. How can we get more in stock if the stuff no longer exists?"  
  
"...But I got some last week..."  
  
"Maybe your eyes were playing a trick on you, 'cause we haven't had any in a year."  
  
"..."  
  
With that, Princess Toadstool left the store.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
In the men's rooms, Mario, Luigi, and Dr. Mario were having a normal conversation...so far.  
  
"Remember the game 'Mario is Missing'? Luigi had to find me and -- "  
  
"Shut up! I hated that game!!" Luigi shouted, "There wasn't a point to beating it...except saving Mario. But who cares?! I want another game!"  
  
"You already have one, Luigi. It's called, 'Luigi's Mansion'." Dr. Mario pointed out, "You are the main character in the game."  
  
Luigi muttered something and played his Game Boy Advance. After awhile, he chuckled. The chuckling quickly became laughter.  
  
"Ha ha ha! That's it! Die, you fat moron! Die! Ha ha ha ha!"  
  
Dr. Mario sighed, "He can't even get past the first level. It's freaky..."  
  
Curious, Mario started to walk over to see what Luigi was playing. He didn't get far before crushing an orange juice carton. The liquid sprayed into Luigi's eyes. The plumber in green dropped his GBA and covered his eyes.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!! IT BURNS, IT BURNS!!! FOR THE LOVE OF MIYAMOTO, IT BURNS!!!!!!"  
  
Luigi ran around, screaming. Dr. Mario went over to calm him, but he stepped on another misplaced carton. The orange juice squirted into Mario's eyes.  
  
"OH, GOD!!! IT HURTS, IT STINGS, AND IT BURNS!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!! FOR THE LOVE OF PASTA, SOME ONE HELP ME!!!! IT REALLY BURNS!!! IT'S BURNING MY EYES!!!"  
  
The two plumbers ran around the room, screaming like there was no tomorrow. That's when Captain Falcon decided to see what the commotion was.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Dr. Mario didn't get a chance to answer; Luigi crushed another carton and the juice gushed into the racer's eyes.  
  
"What the --?" Captain Falcon suddenly crouched on all fours and leapt around like a deer.  
  
[Popa: "A deer? Is that the best you could come up with, Nano? Or was it just random?"  
  
Nano: ::Lifts mallet:: "If you don't shut up, I'll whack you into next year!"  
  
Popa: "...I'm done."]  
  
Dr. Mario stared in awe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, you made it to the bottom...again. We cannot assure you that you are still sane. We cannot assure you that you even lost your sanity by reading this. Do not sue us if you lost your sanity. After all, you still chose to read this. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. In any case, please review. Tell us if you liked it or not. Remember, though; Flames are NOT accepted. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mwahahahaha! We have returned from the dead!

Popa: "...Um...Nano, can we continue with the story?"

Nano: "………Aw, you're not fun."

Disclaimer: We don't own any SSBM characters; we only own our mallets. Nintendo owns everything and everyone………

Inspired by - Aynaki Hayami, M2 the Mewtwo Guru, and Link and Comet.

A/N: Warning - This fic is supposed to be humorous. To those who like serious fics, we suggest you turn back now. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. On with the fic!

* * *

"So………now what?"

_Beep beep._

"What? No way. I think Young Link is the only one who got the curse."

_Beep._

"Oh yeah? Then who else would've – "

"LOOK AT ME! WHEEEEEEEE!"

Marth ran by the two arguing 'people', flapping his arms. The force of the wind following him knocked Mr. Game and Watch over, also pulling him to follow the insane swordsman. Yoshi stuck his tongue out and caught him by the leg. The dino pulled Mr. Game and Watch back and helped him to his feet. Although he didn't have a face, Yoshi could tell that Mr. Game and Watch was smirking.

"………Shut up."

The 2D man laughed.

----------------

"Whew………we got away from Young Link."

Popo nodded. Nana looked thoughtful.

"There's one thing that worries me." She said.

Ness and Popo looked at each other, then at Nana.

"What?" They both asked.

"Well," she started, "Young Link might not be the only one who got the curse. I'm sure that most – or all – of the others got the curse, too."

Popo looked behind them.

"Um………guys………"

Ness interrupted, "What makes you think that the others got the curse, too?"

"………Guys………"

"Not now, Popo. Anyway, a 'curse' is usually something that spreads."

"………Guys………"

"Quiet, Popo. What do you mean, Nana?"

"………Guys!"

"Popo, shut up!"

"_Guys!_"

Nana and Ness turned to look at the Ice Climber in blue.

"Popo, what is so important that you have to interrupt our – "

Popo pointed behind them. They turned around………

………Marth was running towards them at top speed. They didn't have a chance to get out of the way, and Marth knocked all three of them over like bowling pins. As he disappeared down the hallway, they heard him scream about flying. Ness and Nana looked at Popo.

"Popo, why didn't you warn us sooner!"

"………"

---------------

"Let's see………Ok, only Young Link and Marth have the curse."

_Beep._

"What do you mean? How can there be more – "

_Beep!_

Mr. Game and Watch pointed at a dancing Falco. The bird was dancing elegantly and gracefully, which was a big shock to the two observers. They watched as he leapt through the air and disappeared down a hallway.

"………"

………

Mr. Game and Watch fell over, laughing. Yoshi just looked confused.

"When did Falco become a good dancer?"

Mr. Game and Watch stopped laughing and stared at the dino for a moment………then he burst out laughing hysterically.

"………"

* * *

So, you made it to the bottom………again. We cannot assure you that you are still sane. We cannot assure you that you even lost your sanity by reading this. Do not sue us if you lost your sanity. After all, you still chose to read this. We are not responsible for your loss of sanity. In any case, please review. Tell us if you liked it or not. Remember, though; Flames are NOT accepted. 


End file.
